El espacio es una cosa relativa
by karunebulous
Summary: Era más por razonamiento práctico que cuestiones relacionadas con cierta palabra de cuatro letras que nunca iba a mencionar en voz alta para que China le tome el pelo. [Viñeta]


**Título:** El espacio es una cosa relativa.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Sougo Okita, Kagura, Shinpachi Shimura.

 **Género:** Humor, romance.

 **Advertencias:** Pov Okita, OOC, viñeta sin trama y probar que no me oxide del todo en este fandom. Fic fuera del formato Sazae: Kagura tiene 20, Okita 24. Mención BL porque quise hacerlo, es mi OTP de este fandom XD.

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es toda de Sorachi, ya está claro.

 **Resumen:** Era más por razonamiento práctico que cuestiones relacionadas con cierta palabra de cuatro letras que nunca iba a mencionar en voz alta para que China le tome el pelo. [Viñeta]

 **N/A:** Recién salida del horno esta cosa sin argumento o explicación mientras escribía una actualización para este fandom y a la vez tenía abiertos dos archivos posibles fics BL para otro fandom no anime que me tiene enganchada.

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

Oscuro. Estrecho. Incomodo.

Así debe sentirse un vampiro novato durmiendo en un ataúd. Sin embargo Okita difería en lo de «incómodo» porque al menos el ataúd estaría acolchado y él no estaría sufriendo por dormir en una superficie tan dura como lo era el _futon_ dentro del closet mal llamado «habitación» de China.

Okita se sacó el antifaz con un bostezo sintiéndose —en un buen ejemplo de dicotomía— bastante liviano (en especial) por lo de anoche. Él no era claustrofóbico ni nada por el estilo. La oscuridad nunca fue su debilidad, menos con la escasa luz que se colaba por la rendija.

Se preguntaba porque seguía entrando a hurtadillas en las noches para hacer más que dormir en el sentido literal de la palabra con su novia —tres años atrás hubiese cortado en rodajas a quien se atreviera a formar una oración con las palabras «China» y «novia», encima relacionándolas con su persona—, cuando su habitación en el cuartel tenía más espacio para todas las cosas indecentes que plagaban su nada inocente y sádica cabeza. Por supuesto, haciendo oídos sordos cuando Hijikata le reprochaba que el cuartel no era picadero… y él rodaba los ojos en burla, recalcándole que cuando se trataba del Jefe, las reglas a él se le olvidan. O sino, algún motel donde no tendrían —demasiados— remilgos para hacer todo el ruido que quisieran.

 _Aunque lo negara, China era del tipo escandaloso._

Sus ya despiertos ojos se posaron en la figura femenina que dormía junto a él. El cabello naranja de China abarcaba todas direcciones y no precisamente dormía como un ángel; más bien babeaba, se movía todo el tiempo, tendía a robar las sabanas y era totalmente insoportable cuando tenía insomnio. Al menos no roncaba.

Llevaban tres años saliendo (entre esos, año y medio que follaban) y a pesar del morbo, él no quería pasarse la vida colándose a altas horas de la noche para tener sexo. Hace mucho que no eran adolescentes y es por eso que se había visto obligado a pensar mucho.

Era más por razonamiento práctico que cuestiones relacionadas con cierta palabra de cuatro letras que nunca iba a mencionar en voz alta para que China le tome el pelo; también su balanza mental habló, recordándole que los pros superaban a los contras —sus sueldo desapareciendo en menos de un suspiro, los reclamos y amenazas de ambos lados por no hacer las cosas en orden, entre otras cosas— cuando tomó la decisión de pedirle a China que vivieran juntos.

Él nunca admitiría que era una perspectiva aterradora.

No es que fuese algo tan drástico como el matrimonio, su póliza de seguros estaba bien como estaba. Por ahora no consideraría semejante idea.

La cosa es cómo decirle a esa idiota con la madurez mental de una ameba y salir medianamente intacto del asunto.

Okita suspiró, sentándose en el estrecho _futon_ y agarrando el uniforme arrumbado en un montoncito a sus pies. No le importaba hacer ruido, Sadaharu tiene el sueño tan pesado como su dueña y del Jefe no había ni rastro, supuso que posiblemente había quedado con Hijikata. Abrió el closet como vino al mundo con sus ropas en mano y se vistió en el baño. Se tomó la libertad —ignorando que en algunas culturas eso se llama «abuso»— de agarrar un pudín de la nevera y ya anticipaba a China y el Jefe echarse la culpa mutuamente por su desaparición.

Entre bocados de pudín llegó a la puerta del apartamento y al abrirla se encontró frente al Yorozuya Cuatro Ojos, quien pareció sumar dos más dos y acertó, a juzgar por la cantidad de rojo que pintaba su cara.

Okita decidió creerle a China cuando decía que ese chico todavía era virgen.

Sin inmutarse al ser sorprendido en horas que no debería, Okita se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y bajó las escaleras sin mirar al congelado Shinpachi, mucho más preocupado en llegar al cuartel y recuperar el sueño perdido contando Hijikatas muertos.


End file.
